


Lost Cause

by OffBeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffBeat/pseuds/OffBeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman has fallen in love with a co-worker of his, Petra Ral and now he has felt ready to marry her. So, in the night of the "big day" a tragic event happens causing Levi to go through a sudden phase of depression. Farlan and some others have been trying to pick Levi off his feet and raise his spirits again, but nothing seems to work. They've been going at it for a while and have almost given up until someone new enters Levi's life. Levi finds it hard to get along with this person at first but then starts to find comfort and joy in this person. He begins to have feelings for him, but he's not sure how his other peers or friends will feel about this new love of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this fanfic is something I've been dying to release to everyone and I'm so happy it's finally out!! There WILL BE other chapter releases throughout the year!! It does have a variety of relationships that are not listed. ALSO, if you are iffy on gore/ violence, I would not read this! (Well, then why would you be watching Attack on Titan xD) There will be some scenes that aren't exactly friendly. There will be some *cough cough* LIGHT content of some other stuffie stuff. Anyhow, I hope you all like this work and I will always be happy to take suggestions along the way!
> 
> Enjoy! ^^  
> -OffBeat

 

   The day seemed to be going well, that’s what I tried convincing myself, that is. Work was the same, just as usual, nothing terribly exciting. I set down my warm, half-empty mug of coffee and the lousy paperwork my boss needs by midnight on my desk. My chest rose and fell as I exhaled deeply, sighing in dismay. It was going to be a long day. I mean, a very, very long day. All I could think about was the woman I loved. I wanted to get home as soon as possible so I could ask her the four words I’ve been dying to spill out. In my mind, there was no other person as perfect as she was. She was always smiling, with the same beautiful glow in her eyes every time I saw her. Her name, Petra. Petra Ral. I couldn’t peel my eyes off her since the day I began working in this dump. I mean that figuratively, of course. The building was large and was kept well clean, it just wasn’t where I wanted to be most of my time. But I am, so no point in complaining.

  The clock ticked slowly. It’s small black hands striking every minute, the next little dial in waiting each time it clicked forward, it seemed like hours. I leaned back in my cold, black leather seat and watched the wretched, round object hanging on the wall. It seemed to be the only thing holding me back from running out those doors and into her arms.

  I felt my eyelids getting heavier as they draped a dark curtain around my eyes. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. I would have been out longer if it wasn’t for the hard, sudden smack on my right shoulder.

  I shot up and turned around to see my boss, Erwin, glaring down at me, his right hand gripped firmly around the black fabric of my suit jacket, wrinkles forming between his fist. “Levi, are the files I requested filled out yet?” he asked, with a sound of impatience stirring in his throat.

  Shit.

  I tried to remain calm and steady, but my eyes gave away a small hint of an un-reassuring, “no.” I couldn’t slip up this time. Erwin was still hesitant on my work. Sometimes, I swear, he didn’t trust me at all. If I wasn’t careful, I could lose my job.

  I bit my lower lip before deciding what to say in response. Well, before deciding on what _excuse_ I should use is more like it. “I’ve been working on them. Almost done.” I replied simply, hiding any hints of emotion that might try to slip through my skin.

  “Ah. Is that so? Then I would like to see those papers in my office in an hour. Understood?”

  I nodded. I didn’t feel like opening my mouth. I knew that if I did, my tongue would roll out to form the words of a sarcastic comeback.

  Yeah. Definitely not a good idea.

  Erwin left with a glimmer in his eyes, showing acknowledgment to my response. He then turned and strode back down the hall. I let out another sigh. More work to get done, hooray for me. I pulled up my seat and leaned over my desk, preparing to write more. I stared at the creme colored folder lying in front of me and picked up a pen. I then quickly reminded myself, “Today is going well.” That is, it will be soon.

 

\----------------------------

 

  Finally, six o’clock. I wanted to dash out to my car and turn the key as soon as possible, but I kept myself restrained, casually gathering my things then walking down the stairs. I was on my way to the parking garage when I heard someone calling my name behind me.

  “Levi! Levi, wait up!”

  I turned my head around to see the mass of dark brown hair behind me, bobbing up and down with light shining off of the two round objects just above the figure’s nose. “What do you need now, Hanji?” I asked in a slight grump.

  She smiled widely before speaking, “Oh, not much. Just a simple update on something-in-particular.” She put emphasis on the “something-in-particular” as if she was trying to ring a bell. Well, unfortunately for her, nothing seemed to ding in my head. In fact, I had no idea to what she was referring towards at all. I started to wonder if she might of got intel mixed up with someone else.

  “Pardon?” I raised an eyebrow in response to her little riddle. She began to laugh at my response, heaven knows why.

  “Oh, you know what I’m talking about! Perhaps it would help if I said ‘someone-in-particular’ instead.” she turned, grinning, waiting for my response. Honestly, I would never understand this woman. She was never straight up about anything around me.

  “I’m still not following, Four-Eyes.” I replied, trying to keep my tone cool, but I couldn’t help to notice the tense sound in my voice when I spoke back to her.

  “Wow, do I really have to tell you?!” she laughed, “Alright. Well, you know-”

  Hanji stopped in mid sentence when we got to the elevator leading to the parking garage. She outstretched her right arm and pressed the arrow shaped button pointing down. After a matter of seconds, the doors swung open with a soft ding, revealing a small empty space in front of us.

  “Children and women first.” she suggested, outstretching her forearm yet again, as a gesture for me to walk in.

  “Hanji, you're the only one that fits either of those descriptions.” I bluntly blurted, looking up to her large brown eyes.

  “Nah, I’d think otherwise. You're the one that’s as small as a wee little child.” she grinned.

  I rolled my eyes to the heavens and stepped in the elevator, Hanji one step behind me. I looked up at her big, uneasy grin that slid across her vibrant cheeks. She was definitely excited about something alright. I started to wonder if she knew something about Petra, I mean, it was possible with them being good friends in all. I sighed and focused back on the two metal doors in front of us. “Hanji. You were saying?” I prompted for her to continue. I was actually kind of surprised that I was so interested in what she had to say. Normally she could blab all day and I wouldn’t have a care in the world to what she has to say, but this, this was something I needed to know.

  “Oh yes!” she squealed in her usual sing-song voice, “As I was saying, you know about the meeting on Thursday, right?”

  “Yes Hanji, I am very aware of it. Is this what you were hyping about this whole time?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed ridiculous to think she got all acted up for a simple meeting, but then again, that’s just Hanji.

  “No! Let me finish what I’m saying first.” she snapped, “The meeting will also determine if some of our trainees make it into different jobs or positions for the business. Which means, we actually might be in charge of some of them!” she was practically prancing on her feet now as she spoke, her grin seeming to get wider.

  “So that’s what you wanted to rant about? Some new kids getting in the business?”

  She nodded her head up and down rapidly. Jeez, she needed to take some melatonin or something, her levels of energy were a little too high for my likings. I shook my head and let out another small sigh. This elevator ride couldn’t be any longer, could it?

  Just then, the soft ding of the elevator chimed and opened up to reveal the large and spacious parking garage before us. I pulled my keys from my pocket and I began walking down the aisle to my car.

  “See you later Four-Eyes.”

  I didn’t bother turning around to give my short farewell to her. I just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. I heard some form of “goodbye” behind me, but I’m not quite sure what exactly she said. Oh well, it didn’t really matter. I shrugged it off and continued making my way to the vehicle.

  I unlocked the car and slid into my seat, starting the engine as I sat down. I let out a small sigh of relief as I pulled the tight seatbelt across my chest. “The day’s finally over.” I quietly spoke under my breath.

  Getting out of the parking garage wasn’t easy. It seemed as if everyone was leaving the building in a rush today. Traffic was backed up and sure enough, it was a long drive back home. I was probably a little too relieved when I made it back. I pulled myself out of the of the car and made my way up to the stairs leading to the warmth interior of home. I don’t think I was ever so happy to set foot in the comfort of the old place. Normally it was; get home, clean, now what? Today however, I had other plans.

  I grabbed out my phone and dialed the number to Mitras Diner, a very high-class mall and restaurant. The place started as a simple luchin, but then became very popular and expensive. After a couple years, the owners agreed to build a mall around it, Sina Mall, the restaurant being the centerpiece and main feature.

  “Hello?” the other end of the phone had finally picked up.

  A conversation between me and a worker named Historia lasted about fifteen minutes, just to confirm my reservation. I was finally able to say goodbye and hang up the phone, it was like trying to hang up the phone with my grandmother.

  I walked over to a small table in the hall and placed my phone down on it. I was about to walk down into the kitchen when I heard the vibrant ding of the doorbell. I swung my head around, staring at the door as if I expected someone to walk right through it. It wasn’t possible was it? No. She wouldn’t do that. Then again, Petra would be the type to pick me up instead of the vise verse wouldn’t she?

  I made my way to the doorway, ready to see her bright smile on the other side. I just hope she didn’t have any other tricks she’d try to pull up her sleeve. I stretched my arm out and grasped the small rounded handle on the door. I gaped open my mouth, ready to speak with Petra as the door swung open. “Petra, you really-”

  It wasn’t her.

  “Hello sir! Could we interest you in-”

  “Who the hell are you?”

  “Oh, yes, my bad! My name is Jean Kirstein! And I’m here to interest you in-”

  “Look kid, I really don’t care.”

  “Well, that was rude!”

  I turned my head slightly to the left to see another figure next to Jean. He was short and bald, with his large eyes flaring in frustration. He seemed to be an annoying character.

  “You could just say something like; ‘I don’t have the time or money right now!” he bellowed.

  “Does it really look like I don’t have the money?” I retorted back.

  “Well…” The bald idiot looked around and studied the house, “Well, I suppose not.”

  Yeah. He was annoying.

  “I’m so sorry sir. Please, don’t mind my friends.” There was another kid on the steps behind them. Whether the kid was a boy or girl, I had no idea. He, or she, kind of looked like both.

  “Your fine kid.”

  “Armin.”

  “What?”

  “That’s my name. Armin.”

  “Tch. Whatever kid. Now, if you don’t mind, I have some business I need to take care of and your only distracting me.”

  “Oh! I’m so sorry! Connie, Jean, we need to go!” he panicked, waving his hands out infront of him.

  So that was the idiot’s name.

  The blonde boy, that's what I’m assuming his gender was, quickly ran out to his car with his two friends close behind him. However, before he stepped in the car, Armin waved his hand as a gesture of "goodbye” and judging by the look on his face, “sorry” too. I swear, the kid was a little too kind. Honestly, it frustrated me. He seemed to see the world around him as a happy environment where nothing could go wrong. Nothing could hurt him and no one could let him down. Well that’s a load of shit.

  I simply sighed and shut the door behind me. I rubbed my hand down my face when I heard the light and irritating ring of my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket to see Petra’s face light up the screen. A small smile crossed my lips as I answered the call and pressed the phone against my ear.

  “Hey. What’s going on?” I asked.

  “Oh nothing much, just going out on a date.” she replied, so simply it hurt.

  “What?! Petra you have to be-”

  She laughed on the other end and I knew right then, the same beautiful smile of hers was dressed across her face. “A date with _you,_ silly.” she giggled.

  A small sigh of relief left my lungs just loud enough for me to hear. “Don’t do that again Petra. You honestly had me one edge for a moment.”

  Another small laugh.

  “You really think I would lie to you like that, Levi? I mean honestly, who would I even go out with besides you?” she questioned.

  “Orlou.” I replied.

  “Oh my gosh! Good heavens, no!” she burst.

  “Alright, alright. I was just giving you a hard time Petra.”

  She let out a small sigh then continued, “So, at what time?”

  “Nine. Not a second later.”

  “I’ll hold you up to that.” she warned.

  “Then you won’t be disappointed.”

  “Okay, I’ll see you then. Bye.”

  “Bye.”

  I hung up and looked at the dark screen in front of me, feeling both disappointment and excitement. Tonight was the night, and nothing could keep it from happening.

 

  Nothing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's Saturday and it's time to release the new chapter! \\(^0^)/  
> So, this chapter is going to be the first big turning point in the chapter, a lot happens. Heads up, there is quite a bit of language in this chapter (in case that bugs you). I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it!! Also, thank you guys for your support and if you enjoyed this fanfic, make sure to share it with friends!
> 
> Again, Thank you and Enjoy!  
> -OffBeat

  I let out a large sigh as I stepped out from my car. I couldn’t believe I was really doing this. It was actually happening. I felt a large wave of emotions sweeping through my body, feeling as if my stomach was going to jump straight out of me, it was a sickening feeling really. No one ever said excitement felt great.

  I was making my way up from my car when something caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to the right, facing the movement that glimmered in the corner of my sight. There was nothing there, odd.

  I continued walking up to her porch when it hit me; her car wasn't in the driveway. I quickly surveyed my surroundings to see if she might have parked it anywhere else, but it was nowhere to be seen. I then lifted my arm up and pulled back my sleeve.

  Nine o’clock. Not a minute later. She would have called me if she had to stay at work late, right? I shrugged it off and decided she might have parked the car in the garage. It seemed ideal.

  I continued making my way up the porch and before I knew it, I was faced with the white door in front of me. I stretched out me arm and gave a simple knock.

  There was no reply.

  I glanced at the windows to see if she might be around. The lights weren’t even on. I waited for another five minutes and knocked again.

  No response.

  I started to feel a knot in my stomach. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and dialed her number. She had to be late from work. That was the only reason why she wouldn’t be at home. Why she wasn’t responding?

  The phone began to ring.

  I held my breath, waiting.

  No answer.

  I heard the automated sound of the voicemail when I powered my phone off and shoved it back into my pocket. What was going on? Why, just why, wasn’t she responding? Something was going on and I had no idea what it was. All I knew is that it was wrong. Terribly wrong.

  I walked back to my car and slid back in the compressed space of the vehicle. If I was going to know what happened, I needed to find out where she was.

  I started the engine and drove off, leaving the home that was going to hold so many memories behind me. I just hope this choice I was making now, was going to leave me with no regrets.

 

  The drive to her work place was a long one. Traffic was backed up and the cars infront of me seemed to stop every two seconds. It felt like hours when I could finally see the parking lot in front of the large building that read “Recon Region”.

  I was finally there.

  As I was pulling in, I saw red and blue lights blaring through my windshield. This was only getting worse as it went on.

  There were four TCMPD (Trost City Military Police Department) cars just around the corner of the building. All the MP were standing just outside the vehicles and investigating the scene...no, they were investigating someone. I quickly got out of my own car and shut the door behind me, turning around and walking towards the scene.

  Part of me was hoping I would see Petra there, the other part was screaming in the inside, hoping that was the last person to be there. As I got closer, I could see the detail of one of the nearest officers more clearly. He had dark messy hair with a slight goatee. He looked like a rat.

  The officer caught a glimpse of me in his eye and turned around to face my direction. He raised an eyebrow and made an arm gesture, “Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to step away.”

  “What’s going on here?” I spat.

  “Sir, that’s none of your concern. Now please, take your vehicle and go home.” he gestured his arm to my car this time.

  “No! You're going to tell me what’s going on!” I demanded, this time I took a few steps closer, my eyes locking on his.

  “Sir, what is your name?” he questioned.

  A small smirk crossed my lips as I repeated his exact words, “That’s none of your concern.”

  I could see anger and frustration building up in him as he tried to keep his cool with me.

  “I’m only going to ask you one more time. Please go home now, or we will escort you there.”  
I bit back my lip in frustration. All I wanted was to see her. All I needed to know is if she was okay. Where she was. Anything. I just needed to know something and this stuck up idiot wasn’t going to keep me from it.

  “Okay, look. There’s someone that works here”, I announced, pointing at the Recon Region Center, “and that someone is very close to me. They’re the only reason I’m still going. Fighting. I just need to know what happened to her. Is she okay?”

  The man in front of me nodded his head in understanding then spoke, “No one from the RRC was harmed. The event only involved two victims, both outside and away from others.”

  “Who were the two victims?” I pushed.

  “That’s were I can’t help you anymore sir. I don’t believe it is in your place to know any further information, now please, go home.”

  I felt a little relief knowing the incident didn’t involve the Recon Region directly, but there was still that chance. That chance she could have been one of the two victims. I needed to know if it was her. I had to know.

  “Now-” I stopped then quickly asked, “what is your name?”

  The MP looked surprised, but he didn’t bother questioning why I asked. “Chief Nile Dok.”

  “Okay then, Mister Dok, the person I’m looking for hasn’t come home and work ended for her two hours ago. I just need to make sure she wasn’t one of the victims.”

  Nile let out a sigh then continued, “Are you sure she just didn’t get caught in the traffic coming home?”

  That was a fair prompt…

  “No. She would have called me if that was the case or she would’ve at least answered my call.”

  “Well, I suppose that’s true.” he looked down and let out yet another sigh. “Follow me.”

  Fear swept through my body. Why did I feel like I wanted to be wrong? All the sudden I wanted to turn around and leave it a mystery. I didn’t want to know if it was her or not. I just wanted to drive back home and see her smiling face again.

  My legs carried me forward before I could think for myself, before I could turn around. I felt my body shaking every time a muscle moved. For the first time, I was worried. I was worried my entire life would be stolen from me in one glance at the scene.

  As I got closer to the scene, I could see one of the Military Police loading a kid in the back of one of the cars. He was crying and muttering something under his breath. The moment I walked past him, that muttering turned into yelling. It was almost instantly silenced by one of the car doors slamming right behind him.

  My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nile’s voice in front of me. I turned my head back around to see him and one other officer opening two heavy doors on the back of an ambulance.

  Oh please, no.

  The two red striped doors swung open to reveal a stretcher inside the vehicle. On the stretcher was a limp body. One that was too easy to recognize.

Before I was able to think, I climbed up into the car and stepped towards the stretcher.

  “No..”

  I looked down to see Petra’s face, still and cold. Silent. Her chest wasn’t rising. I tapped my fingers against her throat, no pulse.

  Tears clouded my vision as a felt the warm liquid instantly slide down my cheek.

  “Petra..no...oh god please no.” I stuttered.

  I reached out for her hand and gripped it firmly in mine, not ever wanting to let go.

  “So, is that her?”

  I turned my head to the voice of Nile standing just outside the vehicle. I was able to give a simple nod, nothing else.

  “What was her name?” he continued, “You know, just so we can file it in the report.”

  “Petra. Petra Ral.”

  Nile nodded and turned back to one of his comrades, instructing him to write something down, presumably her name.

  I opened my mouth trying to ask one last question, but only a crack of my voice came out.

  “How......how...did..how did this happen?”

  Nile looked back up and began speaking again, “She was shot in the chest. By the sounds of things, a gang was coming after a kid and well...she interfered with the situation and got hit.”

  Now I felt more than sadness. I was angry. I hated the bastards that did this to her. I hated them so much.

  “How involved she was in the situation is still unclear,” he continued, “for all we know, she could have been simply passing by when it happened and bam.”

  He really didn’t know when to shut up did he?

  I gave Petra one last glance and kissed her on the forehead.

  “Goodbye, Petra. I love you.”

  I then let go of her hand and strode towards the back of the vehicle and dropped down, shoving my way past Nile.

  I heard some noise of anger from my leave, but I ignored it and continued walking towards my car.

  Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone and now there was nothing to this world. I could care less what happened to it, to me.

  For me, life was over. I had lost my one and only lover.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
   I woke up to yet another sound of the phone ringing. Ever since Petra had died last week, I’ve been a slob. Yeah, just wonderful, right? Honestly, I felt disgusting everyday with sleeping in until nine or ten-ish or not changing out of my sleep wear when I didn’t want to leave the house. But in all honestly, I just didn’t give a damn anymore.

  The phone rang again and I let out a moan, running a hand through my hair as I twisted myself over to grab my phone off the nightstand sitting beside my bed.

  Farlan.

  Ever since the incident, he’s been calling me nonstop, along with Isabelle and Hanji of course.

  I debated whether I should actually answer or not and decided by slamming my phone back on the nightstand and rolling back over into bed. Before I knew it, the phone was ringing again. I slumped a pillow over my head and tried ignoring it.

  That didn’t last long.

  The irritating sound died down, but soon flared up again after a matter of seconds. I let out another groan and slammed my head down into the bed. I wasn’t going to answer the phone. I knew the moment I picked up, Farlan would begin asking me pointless questions and then start lecturing me on how to run my life. He never actually lectured me on how to do this and that directly, but it sure as hell felt like it.

  After the second call, the annoying little box decided it would be a good idea to play a voice message out loud, for whatever reason.

  Might as well hear what he has to say. In other words, I didn’t feel like putting up the effort to turn it off, so I just gave up and let it play through while I sat in bed.

  “Hey Levi, it’s Farlan. I was just checking in to see how you were doing. I know you're going through alot right now, but we need you back at work. Isabelle and Hanji have been worried sick about you. And Erwin, well, he isn’t happy…”

  As if I could care how that asshole felt.

  “Anyways,” he continued, “ just make sure to call me back. I’ve missed hearing from ya. Alright? Bye.”

  The phone gave one last beep then shut off.

  Thank god it was over.

  I decided it was about time to get up as I rolled myself out of bed and into the cold air. Geez, it really was cold. I didn’t bother getting dressed before heading downstairs to get something to eat. It was going to be a start of a long week I wasn’t looking forward to and again, I just didn’t care anymore.

  I reached up into the cabinets for a coffee mug and set it down on the marble counter in front of me. I placed the mug under the Keurig Coffee Maker only to realize I was out of coffee bean mix.

  “Great.” I muttered under my breath. What a perfect start to the day.

  In all honesty, it wasn’t a big deal, it just meant I had to either go out to the store and pick up more, or just go to a cafe. Well, the store was about a twenty minute drive from here and the workers there weren’t very pleasing to be around.

  Cafe it was.

  It went up stairs and quickly pulled on a black shirt and jacket with a pair of skinny jeans sitting on top of my dresser. I really didn’t care what I looked like, but the outfit didn’t look that bad. I  looked in the mirror hanging on the wall (not very high of course) and shrugged as an acknowledgment to the outfit.

  Turning to the right, I grabbed a pair of simple black lace-up shoes and headed out the door.

  I let out a sigh as I was walking down the stairs. I really didn’t feel like leaving the house just quite yet, but it probably was about time to get some fresh air in.

  I grabbed my keys and coat and walked out the door, feeling the crisp air bite at my cheeks. All the sudden the thought of getting a warm cup of coffee seemed even more pleasing than before. I hustled into my car and started it up almost instantly. Once I heard the engine going, I began backing out of the driveway and down the road.

  The cafe wasn’t that far from my house, so the drive there was fairly short.

  When I had got to the Cafe, I couldn’t help to notice it was fairly empty. All the better for me I guess.

  I stepped in the small building that read “Rose Cafe”, feeling the warmth from the vents dampen my skin as I entered the interior.

  As I walked up to the cashier, I observed the area only to find three or four people in the building.

  “Good morning sir! What can I do to help you?”

  I looked up to see a bright smiling kid at the cashier standing right infront of me. His eyes glimmering with joy.

  “Well, someone's awfully perky.” I implied.

  “Yeah,” he replied, “It’s been a good day for me.”

  “Good for you kid.” I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to say more, he was just waiting for me to ask him to continue. I let out a sigh then continued, “So, what’s made it such a good day for you then?”

  His face lit up like Christmas the moment I asked.

  “Well, there’s this boy I’ve really, really liked and I think he actually likes me back.”

  “Oh really?” I asked. Honestly, I could have cared less. I didn’t care for teen love or gay ones for that matter.

  The boy nodded his head then went to on, “Now, how can I help you today-”, he stopped in mid sentence then let out a sudden outburst, “Wait, I know you!”

  I shot up my head and examined him fairly quickly. He didn’t ring a bell...wait..it was that kid. The same one that was at my door a couple weeks ago with his two buddies from school.

  “Is that so?” I replied rather simply.

  “Yes! Jean, Connie, and I were collecting money for our school fundraiser and we stopped by your house not to long ago. Again, sorry about Connie, he can be and idiot at times.”

  “So I’ve noticed.”

  “So you do remember!” he gleamed.

  “Yeah, yeah. Armin, right?”

  Armin nodded his head with the smile of his still plastered across his face.

  “Anyways, I would like to order-”

  “Levi.”

  Why couldn’t I order one damn coffee?

  I turned around, ready to yell at whoever was behind me. Anger was flustering throughout my body and I was ready to let it all out. Until I saw the owner of the voice.

  Standing right behind me was my boss.

  Erwin Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry for this chapter being uploaded a day late! It's also a very short chapter, so again, sorry. Though, I think you guys will still enjoy this one. Because of the delay for getting this one up, I'll be sure to release chapter 4 sometime this week! Every chapter after that should be released on the following Saturday. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Thank you!  
> -OffBeat ^^

  
   “What the hell are you doing here?” I spat, not caring if he was my boss or not, I hated that man right now and I didn't give a crap for what he had to say.

  “Well, that’s some way to start a conversation, Levi.” he spoke with a teasing tone in his voice that only made me more frustrated.

  I locked my gaze on his and felt my hands grip together. There was a note in his voice that set me off, and he knew it.

  “If you’re here to lecture me, I get it. Just go ahead and fire me already.” I snapped.

  Erwin shifted his muscles to form an expression of both confusion and irritation, “Fire you?” Erwin questioned, “Levi, I’m not going to fire you, but that doesn’t mean I’m very happy with you either.”

  I wanted to accuse him of lying right then and there, but I held my tongue. Armin and some others were hearing this fight between Erwin and I, and I wasn’t very enthusiastic towards the thought of people listening in on our private lives.

  “Erwin,” I mumbled, “do you mind if we take this elsewhere?”

  Erwin let a small smile cross his lips then spoke in a smooth voice, “You read my mind.” He gestured his arm towards the exit then added, “After you.”

  I let out a small huff then began making my way towards the doors. We walked back into the parking lot and Erwin had asked me to meet him over by his car. I made my way over to the black SUV and stopped right in front of him.

  A small feeling crept up my spine as I let my gaze drift back towards Erwin’s eyes, as if I were in danger and suddenly I didn’t like were this was going anymore.

  I tried taking a step back when Erwin’s hand suddenly slammed into the car behind me, his gaze locked on mine, trapping me between the car and himself.

  “Erwin..”

  I didn't get any further.

  Erwin slapped his hand over my mouth, silencing me. His eyes were blaring with anger and his voice only portrayed more of the frustration within him. “No, Levi. You're going to listen to me. You have been out for much too long. There are roles and responsibilities at work that were given to you that others are taking because you have been out for so damn long.” His voice began to rise with anger. I think it was safe to say I pissed him off, but that was alright. He pissed me off too.

  I tried to remove his hand from my mouth, but he only gripped more firmly. “I’m not finished yet.” he growled, “Levi, if you don’t come into work today I have no choice but to fire you. Everyone has been complaining about your absence and there’s no point letting you keep the position if your not going to come back.”

  I grabbed his wrist and swiped his hand from my face, glaring right back at him. “Then get someone else for the position. I’m not going back.”

  Erwin’s expression showed a hint of surprise, but still held anger that only grew.

  And I didn’t care.

  I hated him right now. I hated work, heck, I hated everyone and the last place I wanted to be was were I would be surrounded by the people I didn’t want to confront, at least, not yet.

  I looked back into his eyes, trying to counter his anger. I didn't want to be the inferior one of the situation, I wanted him to know I was just as strong as he was.

  “Levi, this is your last chance. Come into work today and you can keep your job. If you don’t come in today, well, good luck finding a new job.”

  That’s when he struck a chord. It was true, it would be difficult for me to find a new job given my past. Erwin was kind enough to give me the offer back when we first met. Why? I’m still not sure. He never fully trusted me, but he had sympathy for me, which was odd. I’ve seen him around others applying for a position in the Survey Corporations and he would turn them down with cold ice. I mean it. He wasn’t very sympathetic for most, but why was he for me? He gave me the offer almost instantly back then and now he’s giving me a chance to come back, even after two weeks. He would never allow that for any of his workers, so why did he for me?

  Might as well figure out.

  “Fine. I’ll be in within an hour.” I mumbled, averting his eyes.

  I could of sworn I heard a sigh of relief from him.

  “Good. Make sure to meet me in my office when you do.”

  Meet you in your office?! Why the hell do I need to meet you in your office?! I wanted to shout, but I kept myself silent and just simply nodded instead.

  Erwin lifted his hand from the car and turned to the front of the vehicle, walking away without a word.

  I got back onto my feet and made my way to the black Audi waiting for me at the other end of the parking lot. It was time to get ready for work.

  And to find out what Erwin was up too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, well, this chapter turned out realllyyy late. Sorry about that guys! I promise though that you all will enjoy this one. There is however, some content in this. If you feel uncomfortable with some things, don't feel obligated to keep reading. It's mild content, but still, just a heads up. So, this chapter is possibly the longest one yet and is a large turning point in the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -OffBeat

  I looked up at the large, spacious building as I climbed out of my car. I never thought I would be walking up to the glass doors of the Survey Corporations again, but I was and I felt out of place the moment I stepped inside. As employees walked through the grand clearing with the large crystal chandelier hanging in the center, they all looked back and tossed ranges of looks from surprised glances to fearsome glares.

  A shiver ran up my spine as I tried to make it up the stairs to Erwin’s office without being noticed too much. It didn’t go well, needless to say. I felt one skin crawl after another. I began walking up the stairs a little faster until I was faced with the white door that read Erwin Smith.

  I let a small sigh roll out, not knowing what was going to happen beyond the large hunk of wood in front of me. I thought he would at least wouldn't bother yelling at me anymore, he’s done enough of that at the parking lot behind the cafe. So what was he planning? It was most likely to arrange agreements, deadlines, and to make some notes clear about my job. Yeah, that was probably it, there really was no other logical possibility.

  I outstretched my right hand and made a small knock on the door. I wasn’t terribly excited for the upcoming conversation I was going to be faced with, but it was time to get it done and out of the way.

  I heard muffled sounds of someone’s voice from the other side of the door and some other sounds I wasn’t quite sure to what they were. Seconds later, the door opened up to reveal more sounds of the voices inside the room and two figures, Erwin and...hm, I actually didn’t recognize the other guy.

  The unknown worker shook hands with Erwin and left the office, leaving me to face the blonde skyscraper.

  “Please, come in.” he gestured, the same smile plastered on his face that has always set me on edge. Erwin shut the door behind me with a soft click of the doorknob followed behind him. He strode over to his desk and sat down, releasing a small puff of air as his weight hit the chair. “Now, Levi, you're probably very confused on the matters at hand right now, but don’t worry, it will all be taken care of in just a moment.” he spoke, gesturing me to the chair sitting across from him.

  I reluctantly took the seat, but I didn’t bother making any other form of response to his prompt. There was no need too, he was going to continue on anyways.

  Wait.

  Taken care of? That was an odd choice of words. What the hell did he mean by that? If we were going to discuss the situation, he would have phrased his statement differently. I was now officially set on edge by this guy. I walked into this room thinking I knew exactly what was going to happen, now it could be any possibility.

  
“Before we go any further, Levi, I would like you to know that not only have some of your co-workers missed you, but I have as well.”

  “That’s bullshit.” I snapped. Just moments ago, he was angry with me, calling me out for not doing my work and now he’s claiming he missed me? What kind of game was this man playing? The answer was simple, a dangerous one.

  “Oh really?” he questioned, a small purr of amusement rising from his throat. “Levi, you don’t know me as well as you think you do. And frankly, I don’t know you as well as I would like to.”

  Like to!? Is he claiming that he wants to get to know me? He wants to understand me? Why the hell would he want that?

  I began to fill a little lightheaded and my stomach twisted into a knot. I had the sudden urge to leave this room and never come back. Hell, I wanted to leave the building for good. Why did I come back?

  I was so drawn into my thoughts, I hadn't even realized Erwin had moved from behind his desk and was making his way over to me.

  “I want you to understand something, Levi.”

  I wanted to tell him to stop using my name. He enjoyed rolling it off his tongue a little too much. Almost every time he said it, I wanted to gag.

  “I had to treat you the way I did to show that I was your boss. I couldn’t treat you any different than any of my other employs. I mean, if I did, I’m sure they would catch on.” he continued. He was now hovering just inches over my body. His left hand lying flat and still on the table right beside me, his other gripped firmly on the armrest to my left.

  I was trapped under him.

  I wanted to shove him off, tell him to never come near me again, but I didn’t. My body went numb, my muscles frozen in place. All I could do was look at him. I tried to organize a cold shield of ice over my eyes, but that also failed. I knew by the smug glint of humor in his eyes, I was showing my fear. I was showing weakness and submission.

  And he wanted that.

  “So, despite what I’ve shown to you, Levi.”

  His breath was now trickling into my ear.

  “I really do care for you. Your special.” he continued. His voice had gotten deeper when he spoke those last two words.

  I felt a shiver run up my spine. This was no good. I needed to get out of here.

  I tried getting up, but his firm grip yanked me back down into the chair.

  “I-I need to go.” I tried to speak, but it came out as cold puffs of air and a small crack in my voice.

  Erwin chuckled and raised his hand to my head, slowly running his fingers through my hair.

  Oh god no. Please no.

  That was all I could think. I was being held captive by this man, a man I hated so much. A man whom I thought would never interfere with my outside life.

  I was wrong.

  He pressed his hips onto to mine and brought his lips just a spec away from me. All I could see was the deep, blue sea of his eyes. Those very hungry eyes.

  Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, pressing tightly, searching for the way in.

  I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to push him away as far as I could. I wanted him to know he couldn’t do this to me. Instead, my body gave up. I let him in.

  I gave up on keeping my lips sealed. I let my jaw drop and the second I did, he infiltrated my mouth. He was the only thing I could see, taste, and feel. Everything else was blurred. His nails dug sharply into the back of my neck, pulling me closer and leaving next to no space between us.

  I felt my body fall weak under him, his strength taking over me. I needed to run. I needed to get the hell out of there, but I couldn’t.

  I wished I had noticed Erwin’s lust towards me sooner, otherwise, I wouldn’t of been in this mess. In all honesty, he was the last person I expected to be gay. He was tall, handsome, and practically every woman’s dream. So why he choose this path, it was beyond me.

  I finally felt a small release from his lips and that’s when I decided it would be my only chance to break free from this freak show.

  I thrusted my hands onto his shoulders and pressed my knees to his chest, pushing him back from me. He looked fairly surprised by my actions and to an extent, hurt.

  The moment there was space between us, I lept from the chair and ran to the other side if the room.

  “What the hell was that all about?!” I gasped, barely able to speak with my chest rising and falling and heart pounding.

  Erwin sat up and straightened his tie, but the moment he opened his lips, I reached out for the doorknob and with in a second, a loud slam behind me.

  “Damn that bastard” I mumbled under my breath, strutting back down the hall I had come from.

  I was turning around the corner, still mumbling under my breath when I felt a sudden thump. Someone had run into me and I wasn’t very pleased to say the least.

  “Watch where you going-”

  “LEVI!” the scream rang through my ears as I looked up to see the big bright smile of Hanji Zoe right in front of me.

  “I’ve missed you so much! I can’t believe you're actually back!” she beamed, prancing on her feet.

  “Yeah, I can’t either.”

  “So, Erwin’s actually letting you stay?!”

  The mentioning of his name made me sick. I wanted to regurgitate not only what was in my stomach, but the memory of what had just happened in his office. I’ll never see that man the same as I used to. There was a whole new level of fear I had for this man.

  “I’ll tell you everything later, Hanji.” I spoke, gripping my stomach with my right hand.

  “Alright.” she looked down with a worried glance and then spoke again, “Um, are you okay Levi?”

  I let out a sigh and looked back up to her worried gaze, “I’ll be honest Hanji, no, I’m not okay.”

  Hanji slowly nodded then within a split second she shot up, “I know! How about you come over to my place tonight for dinner? Sound good?”

  Her face beamed with excitement as she waited for my response.

  “I’m not sure-”

  “I’ll take that as a yes. See you there Levi! Be there by seven-thirty tonight!” she appointed, walking down the hall.

  “Why not just do seven?” I asked.

  “Oh, one of the neighbor's kids come over at seven to use the piano.”

  Why on earth did they come over just to use her piano? That was kind of odd.

  “I didn’t know you had a piano.” I responded.

  "It’s my grandmother’s. When she passed away it was given to me. But I don’t even know how to play!” she laughed, “Anyways, see you later shortie!”

  I watched her disappear down the hall as I strode back to my work cubicle. Another day of the same old, boring work.

  I let out a sigh and placed my jacket around the chair in front of me.

  Today was going to be a good day, I reminded myself. Or at least, I hoped it would be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  After the long, miserable start back to work, I was relieved to be able to finally drive home. I had enough with my co-workers today from their constant nagging and complaining from today. Honestly, one of the workers during lunch break decided he would try to fire me himself.

  Yeah, I’d like to see how that works out for him.

  I had just driven out only a couple of miles when a soft ding echoed through the car. When I got to the next stop light, I looked down to see a new message on my phone.

  Remember to stop by today! - Hanji

  
   Right. I promised Hanji this morning I would go over to her place this evening. In all honesty, I wanted to ignore the message and head straight home, but I knew if I tried to pull that off, she would hunt me down. Quite literally.

  I looked at the time to see it was six forty-five. It took around a half-hour to get from work to her house and the same just to get from my house to hers. So I decided I might as well go right on over now. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I came over a little early.

 

  
   “Wow! You're here early!” She beamed with surprise, “I was going to clean the house a bit for you before ya got here, but oh well.”

  I chuckled at the thought of her cleaning the place. Normally she didn't care about keeping things clean and pristine, but when it came to me, she knew the terrible amount of “OCD” I had.

  “Well, come on over here!” She called from across the hall.

  I walked down the slim structure of the hallway to find Hanji in the kitchen reaching for glasses and placing them down on the counter. “What will it be to drink, sir?” She asked, mimicking your stereotypical butler.

  “So what are we now? Alfred?” I teased, taking a seat on the opposite side of the granite surface.

  “Sure, why not?” She smiled, “So what will it be then?”

  “Got any black tea on you?”

  “Actually, I think I do! Give me one moment.”

  As Hanji was sorting through her cabinets, searching for the tea, I heard a soft noise from the room behind me.

  A piano.

  “So, is that the kid you mentioned earlier?”

  “Hm?” She replied, poking her head out from the pantry door.

  “The kid that plays the piano.”

  “Oh! Yes! That would be him.” She beamed and without a moment of hesitation she asked, “Want to meet him?”

  “I’m not really-”

  I didn't get the chance to finish. Hanji grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards two glass doors leading into a wide room filled with sunlight leaking in from the many tall windows surrounding the room.

  “Hanji I swear-”

  I stopped in mid-sentence in sudden realization, the piano had stopped playing.

  I looked from Hanji to the center of the room where a large, jet black piano stood. In front of it was a boy, his big sea-green eyes staring right at me.

  “Um, Hanji…” He spoke, his voice a little timid, “who is this?”

  “Eren, it's about time you’ve met my great friend Levi.” She beamed.

  Eren switched his gaze back to me, “Uh, hey Levi.”

  I have to admit, the moment his eyes looked into mine, I froze. I almost yelled at myself for doing so, but I couldn't help it. His eyes had such a deep, beautiful color. It stunned me.

  “Yeah, hey kid.” I kept my tone as monochrome as possible. I didn't like people seeing my emotions or thoughts and I especially didn't need this fifteen year-old stranger getting close.

  Eren bit his lower lip and nodded.

  He was feeling uncomfortable.

  “So”, Hanji spoke, breaking the silence, “did you know Levi plays the piano too?”

  “He does?” Eren asked, a little surprise showing in his eyes.

  “Mhm. I’m sure he would love to show you.” She implied, a wide grin spreading across her cheeks.

  “Hanji, I haven't played in years.” I interjected.

  “So? You can still play.” She persisted.

  “If you don't mind, can you please show me?” Eren asked, his eyes full of interest.

  I stood there for a couple of seconds, admiring his bright, sea-green eyes then quickly snapped back into reality.

  “Alright, fine kid.”

  I heard Hanji laugh a bit from behind me, but when I turned around to face her, all I could see was her big smile plastered on her face.

  I shrugged it off and made my way towards the large, matted black piano and took a seat next to Eren. In the corner of my eye, I saw him scoot away a couple of inches. He probably wasn't used to having strangers this close to him.

  I set my gaze back on the black and white keys that laid in front of me and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since I had ever touched the keys of a piano, much less, look at one. I breathed a sigh and gently pressed the starting note.

  C natural.

  I then carried my fingers gently across the piano, stringing them with the notes as I played the introduction to a beloved piece of mine. My ears rang with the soft, soothing sound of the piano that I have longed to hear for years. I had honestly thought that once I gave up playing, I would never be able to play again, but it just came so easily to me.

  I glanced back at Eren to see him revealing his surprise for how smooth the piece sounded to him. His mouth gaped open and eyes his wavered in shock. I couldn't help but to let a small smile touch my lips when I saw his reaction.

  I finally lifted my hand from the last note and rested it by my side. The moment I slipped my fingers off the board, I heard clapping from behind me.

  “Bravo!” Hanji chirped.

  “Was that necessary?” I questioned doubtfully.

  “Of course! It's only polite to clap when a performance is well done!” She persisted.

  “It wasn't spectacular, Hanji.”

  “I could say otherwise.”

  I turned to my left to see Eren’s brow slightly furrowed, his eyes locked sharply on mine.

  “Thanks kid, but no thanks.”

  Eren let out a small huff, “I’m being honest. That was really good. Infact..” He looked down and let out a sigh, “I want you to teach me.”

  I allowed a small look of surprise as I lifted an eyebrow in response. “Kid, I can't. I have too much on my hands right now and I’m not going to have time to teach a fifteen-year old boy-”

  “Sixteen, almost seventeen.”

  I wanted to give a sarcastic reply, but I kept it in and rolled the comment off my shoulders.

  “Point is kid, I can't teach you. Alright?”

  “Understood.” Eren mumbled.

  It remained silent for a bit until Hanji decided to break the silence, “Alright! Levi I invited you over here for a reason, so let's get to it. Who’s hungry? Dinner’s almost done and I don't want it to get cold.”

  “I better get going then, thanks for allowing me over Hanji.” Eren sat up from the bench, but the moment he did, Hanji latched onto his arm.

  “I meant you too silly!”

  “But my mom probably wants me home-”

  “Nah! She won't mind. And if you want I can call her and tell her that you're having dinner over here." Hanji interjected.

  “Are you sure-”

  “Positive!” She interjected once more.

  “Um, okay then.”

  Hanji trotted down to the kitchen leaving Eren and I behind.

  “Heh, well we should go then, shouldn’t we?” Eren persisted.

  I looked back up at him and got off the bench. “Well, then let's go instead of dawdling around.” I teased, hitting him lightly on the back.

  He gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement, a small smile touching his lips.

  And that was the small smile I learned I would never forget


End file.
